Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) (TFoLS)
Lakeclan is a clan of cats who live underneath the lake and hunt secretly on the other clans territory. They were founded before the other clans arrived by Lakewater, and the main rival is Flameclan. Clan Description Lakeclan is a clan that is known for its passiveness and acceptance. They hunt a wide range of prey and can adapt to nearly any environment. Lakeclan is known for their stealth and they can become practically untraceable. Lakeclanners believe in an afterlife. It is said if you go to the lake at night and touch your nose to the water when the moon is full, you can speak with Waterclan, their ancestors. Territory Lakeclan hunts in the territory around the lake, which consists of the pine forest, the forest, the hills and the swamp. Camp - '''Lakeclan's camp was previously a small island off the coast of the shore. Undergrowth served as dens and the tree in the middle of the island was reserved the the leader's den and for clan meetings. Lakeclan's camp is now a cavern that lies underneath the lake, and hollowed out caves are their dens. '''Forest - A open forest on the northeast shore of the lake. Good for hunting squirrels, birds and small rodents. Later occupied by Thunderclan. Pine Forest - '''A dark and shadowy forest on the northwest shore of the lake. Good for hunting rodents, birds and frogs. Later occupied by Shadowclan. '''Swampland - '''A wet, marshy area on the southwest shore of the lake. Good for hunting fish, frogs and waterbirds. Later occupied by Riverclan. '''Hills - '''A open moor on the southeast shore of the lake. Good for hunting rabbits and rodents. Later occupied by Windclan. '''Horse Stables - '''A small barn where the twolegs keep their horses. Good shelter for the cold months, but dangerous due to the horses. '''Thunderpath - '''A long thunderpath south of the clans territory. Extremely dangerous and to be avoided at all costs. Traditions and Ceremonies Coming Soon Clan Hierarchy Lakeclan has a system that involves seven distinct ranks that are determined by skill and age. '''Leader Clan leaders are responsible for managing and running the clan. Clan leaders are expected to make important decisions and maintain order and harmony within the clan. Clan leaders are given power to change and create new laws and receive ten lives. Deputy Deputies are the second-in-command of the clan, and are responsible for organizing patrols and settling small disputes within the clan, as well as providing advice to the leader. Deputies become the next leader after the previous one has died. Warrior Warriors are the main working force of the clan, and provide the bulk of its members. Warriors are expected to perform certain duties such as hunt, defend the clan, stand guard at camp, patrol borders, and train apprentices. Queen Queens are she-cats who are pregnant with kits or nursing them, and are typically only given the duty of raising their children. Queens are given a break from their regular duties until their kits are old enough to become apprentices. Elder Elders are retired members of the clan too old or too crippled to continue their duties. Elders are treated with respect in the clan for their service and cared for by the whole clan, although apprentices are typically given tasks such as bringing them food and changing out moss. Apprentice Apprentices are the younger cats of the clan, who are training to be warriors. They are assigned a mentor that teaches them how to hunt and fight and they must pass several assessments before moving on to becoming a warrior. Kit Kits are are youngest members of the clan and live in the nursery with their mothers until they are old enough to be made apprentices. Kits are not allowed to leave camp without supervision and are considered to be the lifeblood of the clan. History of Ranks Leaders Lakewater *Gained Rank: Lakeclan's Beginning *Lost Rank: Returning Flame *Deputies: Mistwater Mistwater * Gained Rank: Returning Flame * Lost Rank: Unknown * Deputies: Unknown Deputies Mistwind *Gained Rank: Lakeclan's Beginning *Lost Rank: Returning Flame Medicine Cats Cloudsky *Gained Rank: Lakeclan's Beginning *Lost Rank: Unknown *Shared Rank With: Softsky Softsky *Gained Rank: Days of Dirt *Lost Rank: Unknown *Shared Rank With: Cloudsky Trivia *The original stories focused around a cat named Leafpaw. Category:Clans Category:Aqua's Clans